The Wii Remote
by lara-xo
Summary: New Years Fic! The whole gang from Ash's Sinnoh Journey is at his house for a little New Years Bash. Contains: ikarishipping. R&R please!


**The Wii Remote  
****K+  
****by** Lara, master-may  
**Summary**: The whole gang from Ash's Sinnoh Journey is at his house for a little New Years Bash.  
**Contains**: ikarishipping  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon, or the Wii.

Dawn's POV

Brock, Paul, and I were invited to Ash's house for a New Years Party. Well, I thought 4 people...was a party? Oh well, Ash has a Wii and I am really pumped to try it. I never have, and Ash says it's tons of fun when you play with more people.

Brock is in the kitchen right now with Mrs.Ketchum, and Ash is at Professor Oak's. I think this may be the time for a little visit to the basement. I dash down the stairs, and groaned. Paul was already playing the Wii, wait. How did he even know Ash had one? Oh well.

"Uh, Paul?" I ask as sweetly as possible. This was my plan, coax him into asking me to play. Paul turned around and raised an eyebrow. I smile politely, and nudge my shoulder towards the system. Maybe the stick will get the picture.

"Geez, fine. Want to play?" He asked really rudely, and I easily get turned down by it. "Pass me a Stick-thingy." I fiddle my fingers, and he throws me one. Paul was playing bowling, and I smile. I was good at bowling.

"Just let me set this up so there can be two players." Paul told me. I wait patently and he presents the screen with a wave of his arms. "I must warn you Paul, I am extremely good at bowling," I boasted, and I smirk evilly. He'll never get me.

We played for a bit, and it was a pretty even match. I just had to pick at him, and I begin to taunt him. At this point, I was leading him for 6 points. "What's the matter Paul? Can't beat a girl?" He looks over at me and snarls. He turned his head back to the game, and positioned himself to bowl. He threw the remote, and he got a strike. Now, it was my turn to snarl.

"Look at my hook." I place my arms, and threw the remote so my arm hooks over. "Yeah! Strike, and I'm beating you again Paul." I jump up and down with glee. He obviously wasn't too happy with me, but I love it.

I sit down behind him, and quickly turned my attention to Paul's...uhem butt. And must I say, it's rather yummy. Big, and so...I can't explain it. He turns around, and avert my gaze to his eyes. They are so soft right now, who knew why he was so cruel?

"Dawn, it's your turn," he smirks at me, "and stop looking at my ass!" I stood there dumbfounded. Ho..how did he know? Whatever. I picked up my controller and try to show him off. "Watch this Paul, I can beat you with this one shot."

I throw it up, and "Oh...shit." Paul starts laughing hysterically, while I start to blush hysterically. I look over to the lavish wood cabinet, which is now not so lavish. It had the Wii control stuck right into the side of it, and we both knew Mrs.Ketchum wasn't going to be to happy about that. I quickly start cover myself, but Paul cut me off.

"Ash, said something about his mother never coming downstairs. So maybe we won't get in trouble... at least not tonight," Paul said, and I laugh. "We can blame it all on Ash!"

We continue to play, although only with one controller. My hands grazed Paul's and I blush quickly. I try to cover it by quickly marching up to the bowling clear way. I think he may of caught that red-tint, but I brush it off.

Finally after 10 frames of bowling, the game was over. Paul had won with a score of 206-199. Hey, we weren't pros so don't kill us with the bad scores. He never did laugh at me for losing.

"Hey Paul, thanks." I start off with, and scoot closer to him. He shifted a little bit, and then looks at me questionably. "For...letting me play, not ratting me out, and of course not laughing at me for losing."

"No problem, no problem, and hey you only beat me by 7 points, you could easily come back with 'You only beat me by 7 points' thing, so I let it off. No big deal," he said, and smiled. I real genuine smile, and I melted right into it.

We came back up, and noticed the kitchen all decorated. Brock came out and invited us in to join them. "Come on guys, it's almost midnight. We need to countdown in about five minutes."

Paul walks in front of me, and we both entered the kitchen. My mouth dropped. Food was everywhere, I forgot that Paul and I were playing the Wii for so long, that Brock and Mrs.Ketchum cooked that much food. I looked over at Ash, and laughed.

"What, I like food okay? This is mostly all for me anyways," he says. I look over at Mrs.Ketchum doubtfully, and she nodded. My mouth once again dropped. Why did Ash have to eat this much? Oh well.

Brock chimes in, "Okay guys 20 seconds until 2008! Guys ready?" He all nod quick. 10 seconds pass, and Ash begins the countdown. "10...9...8...7...6...5" We all come in, and Paul and I glance at each other.

"4...3...2...1" We all smile, "HAPPY NEW YEARS PALLET TOWN!" We screamed as load as possible. Paul suddenly looked at me. he looks anxious.

I walk over near him to bring a slab of cake. I was suddenly jolted, and was now kissing a soft pair of lips. Our hold lets loose, and look into his eyes.

You could distinguish those eyes anywhere.

----

**WOAHH! This was suppose to be a mini-shot for my collection but it went a little out of hand, oh well. **

**New Years One-shot for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first ikarishipping fic(except for a couple minis).**

**My brother just got Wii for Christmas (he's 12), so I was inspired.  
****Reviews I would love.!  
****-Lara!**


End file.
